fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mash♥Up
"Believing! Pretty Cure Mash♥Up!" ―Cure Eternal and Cure Infinity is the second installment on Luizaki's Pretty Cure franchise inspired by Izumi Todo's original work. The series replaces Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It is created by Luizaki and produced by Yumesen Productions. Production and History Mash♥Up's development began in October 2017 when Luizaki came up with an idea of a Cure utilizing the powers and themes each canonical Pretty cure team has. There created Aino Chiyo (now Mitsugi Chiyo), who was the sole Cure of the series. Originally the series only went from Max Heart to Kirakira, but when Hugtto! came out, that series was also included in the roster. Eventually the next season afterwards was then added to fit exactly 15 different teams for the 15 different Lovely Stones each Cure had, including their own Lovely Stones that they get last. This series was first considered a crossover series and was not included in the main series list of Luizaki. It took a year later when they came back from the hiatus before Mash♥Up was part of the main list and a few days to be moved to the number two slot, moving Genesis☆! to the third spot. It was also during this 2018 return where more was added to the series. When the only information during its upbringing was its idea and the character, during 2018 the primary mascot, theme songs, antagonist, items, and one other Cure. Aino Chiyo was formally renamed to Mitsugi Chiyo, and Fukunaga Aiko was added to the new duo. Most developments of Mash♥Up as of now are at a halt to focus on its predecessor, Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. Plot :Main page: Pretty Cure Mash♥Up episodes Mitsugi Chiyo may be in the top of her school academically, but her schoolmates think of her as weird for liking a little girls' show like Pretty Cure. When Fukunaga Aiko transfers to her school and unfortunately becomes her classmate, Chiyo has to cope with Aiko's recklessness. So when a male stranger bumps into the two of them, the one thing they hide from each other is revealed, a guilty dream to become a Pretty Cure. It just so happens that they suddenly become what they dreamed of. Characters :See Also: Voice Actors in Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Pretty Cure * : Chiyo is one of, if not the smartest student in her year. However, due to the spread of news that she is an avid fan of Pretty Cure, people had stayed away from her, even causing her loss at the student council election. And while Chiyo may be smart, her intelligence cost her physical strength, being the weaker of the duo and easily getting fatigued, even despite of the supposed enhanced abilities as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal . * : Aiko is a reckless tomboy who transferred at Chiyo's school at the beginning of the series. She, like Chiyo, also has a liking with Pretty Cure but is embarrassed about it, therefore keeping it a secret. Opposite of Chiyo, Aiko is highly athletic, but doesn't have high grades in academics. Her recklessness has cost her doing some more risky moves both as a student and as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Infinity . Mascots * : A small dragon-like fairy that accompanies the duo. He sometimes ends his sentences with "~ruru". Most of the time, however, he is seen in his human form with the alias as he doesn't want to be perceived as "cute". So much so that he first met Chiyo and Aiko as Ryuu and only revealed himself as Milele much later through their meeting. Antagonists * : the main antagonist of the series. * : A trio that serves Frysa by helping fueling up dark energy in the hopes of reviving her. They have the ability to form a Hakanai to fight against the Cures. * : the main monsters of the series. They are created from the feelings of hopelessness of a person, which are amplified by the Ephemeral Trio. Supporting Characters Items * : the transformation device of the Cures. It resembles a regular bracelet with a slot to insert their Lovely Stones. To transform, they must yell, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Mix!". * : coin-like items used by the Cures to transform in different forms. There are a total of 30 Lovely Stones, 15 for Eternal and 15 for Infinity to represent the various teams in the canon Pretty Cure franchise. The 15th pair represents the duo themselves which is the last pair they get. Each pair of these has a series' emblem engraved in it. Locations * : the school Chiyo and Aiko attend. Media Music Original Soundtracks *Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Eternal♥Sound! *Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Infinite♥Sound!! Vocal Albums Singles *Sky High! Pretty Cure Mash♥Up! / Merry♥Merry♥Future Single *Love∞All Around Single Movies Solo Movies * * Crossover Movies * : a crossover film featuring Mash♥Up, Spectrum Heart!, and Genesis☆!. * : the second crossover movie in Aki's franchise featuring ''Mash♥Up, Spectrum Heart!, Genesis☆!, and Peaceful♪. Trivia *Beginning with this series and until Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ so far, there has been one Cure who has "Ai" in their first name. *''Mash♥Up'' is the first and only series so far to have all the Cures be in the same year in school. *It is also the first series to feature Cures in their third year/ninth grade. *This is the first series featuring a duo team. *It is the first series to have two solo movies, similar to Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *So far, this is the only series in Aki's series to feature a partial romance between two characters of the same sex, in this case, Chiyo and Aiko have hinted to be as such. Gallery External Links References Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AkiSeries Category:Pretty Cure Mash♥Up